Fugitivos
by Kirito720
Summary: el consejo tiene algo grande entre manos pero para eso necesitan a cierto par de dragons slayers, para lograr sus metas el consejo decide ponerles una trampa para hacerlos quedar como criminales ¿que haran cuando sus amigos les den la espalda y los tachen de asesinos? ¿que es lo que quiere el consejo? y mas importante ¿que les haran si los capturan? M por gore y violencia extrema
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente de fanfiction ¿Cómo están? Hoy vuelvo para presentarles mi segunda historia, espero que les guste.**

 **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Los fugitivos

Lugar: sala de reuniones del consejo 22:30 hs

Era muy tarde en la sala secreta del consejo, tenuemente iluminada por las antorchas y los rayos que pasaban brevemente por la ventana. El sonido de las gotas de agua chocando contra el duro cemento creaba un ambiente de pesadez, sumándole el sonido de los truenos y rayos que caían a la tierra, le daban un toque bastante terrorífico y solitario al ambiente.

Sin embargo esto no era del todo cierto ya que un hombre con un poco de barba y una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda se encontraba sumido en esa oscuridad. Ese hombre era un caballero del consejo y se encontraba arrodillado, haciendo una reverencia a la oscuridad misma o eso parecía hasta que uno de los rayos ilumino todo el lugar por un momento, revelando así, a tres encapuchados que miraban al caballero con sonrisas sádicas en sus caras

-¿Ya está todo listo?-pregunto una de los tres encapuchados del oscuro lugar

-Si señor-respondió el caballero del consejo-los científicos del consejo han preparado una gran cantidad de dosis para los experimentos-contesto con tranquilidad

-Bien, ¿y los sujetos de pruebas?-volvió a preguntar pero esta vez en tono más serio, borrando la burlona sonrisa de su cara solo para volver a esbozarla aún más grande luego de escuchar la respuesta del caballero

-Nuestro contacto nos ha entregado dos especímenes que, según él, son lo suficientemente capaces de pasar las pruebas con éxito, claro que esto tendremos que comprobarlo por nosotros mismos pero tengo confianza en que lo lograran-contesto el hombre levantando la mirada

-Perfecto-respondió el encapuchado-¿Cuándo llegan los nuevos especímenes?-

-Dentro de unas horas señor, nuestro contacto especifico que entregaría a otro espécimen más cuando tenga la oportunidad-

-Esto es más que perfecto-hablo el hombre más que feliz-¿Están seguros de que nadie se preocupara por su paradero?

-Sí señor-contesto el hombre-los dos primeros especímenes o sujetos de prueba no tienen lugar a donde ir, tenga por seguro de que nadie se preocupara por saber si están vivos o no. En cuanto a los dos nuevos…podría haber ciertos problemas pero tenemos una pequeña trampa preparada para ellos, con suerte podremos capturarlos cuanto antes y sin intervenciones-

-Me alegra oírlo-contesto el hombre tratando de no reír-estos experimentos son la llave a la revolución que tanto hemos esperado, mientras más rápido terminemos estos experimentos más rápido podremos poner en marcha nuestro plan-

-Así es señor-contesto el hombre para luego ver que la lacrima que portaba en su cuello en forma de collar empezaba a brillar-¿Si?-contesto el caballero-Bien se lo informare de inmediato-dijo antes de cortar la comunicación-Señor los objetivos están en donde esperábamos, el plan se llevara a cabo cuanto antes-

-HA HA HA pueden comenzar-hablo el encapuchado con una sonrisa que demostraba maldad absoluta

Lugar: Magnolia Gremio: Fairy Tail 22:53 hs

Nos situamos en el gremio nombrado más fuerte de Fiore. Todo parecía haber mejorado después de los grandes juegos mágicos tanto para los magos como para el gremio, los trabajos llegaban sin fin, el número de integrantes del gremio subió considerablemente y sorpresivamente no debían pagar cantidades exageradas de dinero por los destrozos que ocasionaban los magos cuando salían de misión.

En ese momento, y a pesar de la lluvia, el gremio se encontraba inmerso en una gran fiesta, propuesta por Makarov, junto con sus más recientes aliados, los magos de Sabertooth. Todos los magos se estaban divirtiendo Happy hablaba con Lector y Frosch mientras compartían un pescado, Minerva charlaba animadamente con Erza y Mira, Lucy, Levy y Yukino hablaban sobre libros, Kana bebía sin control junto al maestro y Natsu, Gray y Gajeel establecían una de sus típicas peleas donde también participo el nuevo maestro de Sabertooth, Sting

-Hijos míos-llamo el maestro del gremio parado sobre la barra con una garra de cerveza en la mano junto a Sting-hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el comienzo de lo que espero sea una larga alianza-

-Entre los tigres-dijo Sting levantando la garra de cerveza con la mano

-Y las hadas-termino Makarov

- **¡AYE!** -contestaron todos de la misma forma

Sin embargo el ruido de los festejos y los vitoreos de los magos fueron opacados por el sonido de unos aplausos sarcásticos que provenían de la puerta del gremio, todos los magos miraron en dirección donde se encontraba Lahar, el caballero entraba al establecimiento totalmente empapado pero esto parecía no importarle ya que aún seguía aplaudiendo con sarcasmo

-Me sorprende que puedan celebrar en un momento como este-dijo fríamente el hombre

-¿Cómo NO celebrar en un en un momento como este?-contesto el maestro Makarov muy alegremente-acabamos de demostrar que somos el gremio más fuerte de Fiore después de siete años de ausencia, lamento si hicimos mucho ruido trataremos de no hacer tanto escándalo-respondió mostrando los dientes en forma de sonrisa

-No es por eso que estamos aquí hoy, Makarov-contesto seriamente el caballero acomodándose los anteojos-solo venía a informarles que estaban celebrando con un par de criminales muy peligrosos-dijo con una mirada seria

-¿Hielitos? Oiga sé que es un delito andar desvistiéndose en público y sé que es peligroso tenerlo cerca de niños pero ¿podría posponer su encarcelamiento solo por hoy?-dijo Natsu entre risas seguido por Laxus, Gajeel y Sting-

-¡Cállate volcán con patas!-protesto el alquimista de hielo

-¡Oblígame estrella porno!-grito Natsu golpeando su frente con la de Gray

-¡Cállense los dos o se las verán conmigo!-grito Erza con su tono autoritario separando a Natsu y a Gray antes de iniciar una de sus típicas peleas

-Veo que por más que estemos en una situación así te harás el desentendido, Natsu Dragneel-dijo fríamente el hombre de los anteojos

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez volcán?-dijo con burla Gray-¿Qué ciudad destruiste esta vez?-

-¡Yo no destruí nada!-se apresuró a defenderse el caza dragones

-Eso es cierto-dijo Makarov defendiendo a Natsu-no hay registro de destrucción provocada por Natsu desde hace una semana-

-Eso es porque esta vez no destruyo ninguna ciudad o pueblo-dijo el hombre de los anteojos-hemos venido aquí por solo una razón y esa es la de detener a los criminales más buscados en todo Fiore-contesto el hombre al mismo tiempo que un rayo alcanzo a iluminar a los caballeros que esperaban pacientemente bajo la lluvia, revelando que estos traían lanzas, espadas y esposas anti-magia

-No logro entender lo que estás diciendo Lahar, sea lo que sea que haya pasado te aseguro que ninguno de los aquí presentes tiene algo que ver-dijo Makarov con seriedad ganándose una sonrisa malvada por parte del hombre de los anteojos

-¿Estás completamente seguro de tus palabras Makarov?-dijo el hombre con malicia mientras el grupo de caballeros ingresaba al establecimiento, desenfundaban sus armas y apuntaban a los presentes

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-pregunto el maestro de Fairy Tail alterado y desconcertado

-¿No es obvio Makarov?-contesto el hombre riendo sádicamente-hemos venido aquí para atrapar a los peores criminales que hemos visto-siguió riendo descaradamente pero de un momento a otro paso a ser un semblante serio mientras dos caballeros apuntaban a Natsu y a Rogue con sus armas

-Rogue Cheney, Natsu Dragneel quedan arrestados por el secuestro y posible asesinato de la princesa de Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore. Entréguense pacíficamente o nos veremos forzados a usar la fuerza-

 **Bueno gente acá termina el primer capítulo, sé que es corto pero prometo que los demás serán más largos. Si les gusto dejen reviews que siempre ayudan a continuar, tratare de tener el siguiente cap. listo dentro de poco**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente de fanfiction ¿Cómo están? Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer cordialmente a todos los que dejaron su review en el primer capítulo y también decirles que me alegra que les esté gustando la historia (aunque recién comienza) bueno, sin más que decir, que empiece el cap.**

Fugitivos

Silencio. Silencio es lo único que había en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore. Luego de la descarada declaración de aquel hombre de anteojos, el silencio reinaba en el interior del gremio siendo brevemente opacado por los rayos que traía consigo la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad. Dentro del edificio había una docena de hombres armados, apuntando con sus filosas y letales armas a dos hombres, uno pelinegro y otro peli rosa, que miraban impresionados a las personas frente a ellos

-¿Q…que dicen?-tartamudeo el caza dragones de las sombras que trato de acercarse al hombre de anteojos pero fue detenido cuando uno de los caballeros movió su lanza peligrosamente cerca de su cara

-Lo que oíste, Rogue Cheney, Natsu Dragneel quedan detenidos-dijo el hombre de los anteojos apuntándolos con el dedo en tono acusador

-¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡YO NO SOY UN ASESINO! -grito el peli rosa clara mente enojado mientras era retenido por las armas de los hombres frente a él

-¿Con que argumentos acusas a uno de mis hijos de tal aberración?-pregunto Makarov apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaran blancos

-Te prometo que te explicare todo Makarov, pero primero ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu "hijo" en donde estuvo la semana pasada?-dijo el hombre de anteojos con el rostro serio, sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de maldad

-Eso es fácil-dijo el caza dragones de fuego-fui a entrenar en donde conocí a Igneel-contesto el peli rosado

-Aja, ¿y usted señor Cheney?-pregunto Lahar mirando a Rogue directamente a los ojos

-Fui a una cueva en las montañas para fortalecer el dominio de mis sombras-contesto el caza dragones de las sombras sin romper el contacto visual con el hombre de los anteojos

-¿Lo ves?-exclamo furioso el maestro Sabertooth-tanto Rogue como Natsu-san se encontraban entrenando, además, ellos no son capaces de hacer algo así-dijo Sting apuntándolo con el dedo

-Eso es lo que crees tú, Eucliffe-dijo el caballero antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo-¿porque no lo comprueban por ustedes mismos?-dijo tirando el objeto al suelo, que resultó ser una lacrima, para que esta empezara a brillar y a proyectar lo que parecía ser una grabación

La grabación anteriormente nombrada proyecto la imagen frente a todos los presentes, en ella se veía a un puñado de guardias reales con graves heridas, raspones y armaduras destrozadas frente a una puerta de madera, al parecer custodiándola. Los guardias lucían aterrados mientras apuntaban con sus armas hacia su enemigo todavía desconocido ya que la lacrima de grabación era estacionaria y no cambiaba de ángulo. Luego sin aviso y de un momento a otro la mitad de los guardias fueron carbonizados por un gran torrente de fuego dándole la muerte al instante a la gran mayoría mientras sus compañeros observaban horrorizados a los menos afortunados que aún se retorcían y gritaban de dolor mientras eran consumidos por el fuego lenta y dolorosamente. Los guardias que quedaban estaban tan aterrados por la muerte de sus compañeros que no se dieron cuenta cuando las sombras bajo ellos empezaban a moverse para luego convertirse en púas que atravesaron los corazones y los cerebros del puñado de guardias restante. Con todos los soldados muertos el responsable o mejor dicho los responsables caminaron lentamente hasta la puerta admirando su trabajo

-No puede ser-dijo Sting con los ojos bien abiertos mientras temblaba de la impresión-esos son…-

-Natsu-susurro Lucy al ver al peli rosado levantar a uno de los cadáveres incinerados de los guardias que estaba tendido contra la puerta y arrogarlo lejos

-Esperen, ahí hay alguien más-dijo la maga peli plateada de Sabertooth al mismo tiempo que señalaba a la proyección donde aparecía Rogue que tomaba a Natsu del hombro

-¿No crees que te excediste un poco?-pregunto Rogue como si no hubiera pasado nada y se tratara de un pequeño accidente

-Sí, lo siento creo que estaba bastante encendido-se burló el peli rosa sujetando a uno de los cadáveres por el chamuscado cabello

-Bueno eso no importa-dijo el peli negro mientras sonreía maliciosamente-solo espero que aun estés "encendido" para nuestro premio-

-Ni lo dudes-contesto el peli rosa sonriendo de la misma forma para luego abrir la puerta de una patada, sin embargo, por esta salió Arcadios con una espada en alto tratando de cortar en dos al peli rosado pero este fue más rápido por segundos y se movió hacia atrás causando que el caballero cortara un trozo de su bufanda y le hiciera un tajo vertical en el pectoral izquierdo

-Maldito-mascullo Arcadios parado frente al falso peli rosado en posición de combate-¡NO DEJARE QUE TOQUES A LA PRINCESA!-exclamo con furia el caballero antes de lanzarse contra el peli rosado pero entonces su espalda baja y estomago fueron atravesados por el puño envuelto en sombras del pelinegro-de..desgraciado-susurro el caballero escupiendo sangre

-¿Y quién me detendrá? ¿Tu?-pregunto con burla y malicia antes de envolver su puño con fuego y atravesar el corazón del pobre hombre que ya estaba en las ultimas

-¿Sabes? El trabajo especificaba raptar a la princesa no en qué estado debería llegar-dijo el peli rosado antes de entrar a la habitación en donde se resguardaba la princesa seguido por su compañero peli negro que de inmediato entendió la indirecta de su amigo

Los minutos pasaban y lo único que se escuchaba de la lacrima eran gritos de ayuda, golpes, el sonido de tela desgarrada y maldiciones por parte de los caza dragones. Al cabo de dos minutos lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de la princesa seguido de un fuerte golpe para luego dejar lugar al silencio, silencio que dejo a todas las personas que veían la proyección con el corazón en la boca hasta que vieron a Natsu quien salía cargando a una Hisui semidesnuda e inconsciente seguido por Rogue que miraba a la princesa con molestia

-Es increíble lo testaruda que puede ser esta mujer cuando quiere ¿Por qué demonios no deja que empecemos al menos para comenzar a gritar?-dijo el pelinegro cruzado de brazos

-Oye no es mi culpa, tú fuiste el que la golpeo-dijo el peli rosa mirando a su compañero con molestia para luego pasar a reír como maniático-Jajajaja creo que si no hubiera matado a todos sus guardias y hubiera venido solo, ella habría querido hacerlo conmigo- dijo el peli rosa riendo con arrogancia-como sea, nos entretendremos con ella antes de entregarla, al fin y al cabo no necesitara su virginidad en donde terminara -dijo el peli rosa saliendo de la escena seguido por su amigo que reía como maniático

La mirada del todas las personas presentes en el gremio reflejaba decepción y enojo, algunos hacia los supuestos responsables de tal atrocidad y otros hacia el grupo de hombres frente a ellos. Si las miradas matasen se podría asegurar que ahí adentro habría una masacre

-¡Eso no demuestra nada!-grito la caza dragones del cielo con furia-¡esos podrían ser dos impostores disfrazados o usando una poción!-rugió mientras una lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Oh las niñas de hoy en día son tan tercas-dijo suspirando el hombre de los anteojos con una mano en la cabeza acercándose peligrosamente a la menor para luego secarle las lágrimas con el dedo índice y elevar su rostro tomándola del mentón para que lo vea a los ojos-tienes suerte de que sea paciente con las niñas-dijo en un susurro en tono casi inaudible haciendo que la caza dragones del cielo sudara frio al imaginar la verdad detrás de esas palabras

-¡Aléjate de ella imbécil!-grito el peli rosado siendo retenido por los caballeros del consejo quienes lo tomaban de los brazos mientras Natsu observando al Lahar con una mirada que pronosticaba dolor

-Ya veo-dijo Lahar soltando a la joven peli azul-no me dejas opción, Dragneel-continuo hablando mientras se acercaba a Natsu quien aún era retenido por los caballeros del consejo y desenfundaba su espada

-¡Espera!-

-¿Qué hace?-

-¡Natsu-san!-

-¡Es hora de que todos vean cómo eres en realidad!-dijo Lahar con cara de psicótico mientras lanzaba un corte horizontal al peli rosado

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, en especial cierta maga rubia, quien sintió una gran desesperación al ver a Lahar tratando de cortar a el hombre que ella había amado en secreto desde el inicio mientras ella miraba sin hacer nada. Sin embargo, la desesperación duro poco en su interior siendo remplazado de inmediato por miedo y una sensación de horror indescriptible a diferencia que el resto de presentes quienes sentían decepción y odio mientras miraban a Natsu arrodillado en el piso, con un corte horizontal en la gabardina y un tajo vertical en el pecho

 **Bueno chicos hasta acá llego mi amor, sé que prometí que los capítulos serian más largos pero me gano el impulso de dejarlo acá para crear suspenso. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y sugerencias, sin más que decir.**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente ¿Cómo están? Como todos esperaban he vuelto para traerles una actualización de esta historia y déjenme decirles que me alegra que les esté gustando tanto (y eso de que aún no avanza y todavía no se sabe que quiere el consejo) bueno gente primero que nada quiero disculparme por el tiempo que he pasado sin actualizar, es que la escuela me traía jodido y en segundo lugar tengo que hacer una aclaración y es que la historia NO es NALU, no es que no me agrade la pareja lo que pasa es que hay por lo menos 10.000 fics NALU y no quiero que este pase a ser otro del montón. Lo que puse en el capítulo anterior es solamente lo que piensa Lucy de Natsu porque vamos nadie se cree el cuento de que esos dos solo se quieren como amigos pero obviamente ese pensamiento va a cambiar a medida que se desarrolle la historia.**

 **Además, ya deben saber que me van las parejas raras xD no se preocupen no es yaoi. Bueno sin más que decir comenzamos**

 **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Fugitivos

La lluvia caía ferozmente sobre la ciudad de Magnolia mientras esta era iluminada brevemente por los rayos de la tormenta. En el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, donde antes todo era felicidad, gritos y alegría, ahora estaba sumido en el mortal silencio provocado por la revelación del mago de fuego. Dentro del establecimiento todos miraban sorprendidos y con expresión de terror al mago de fuego a excepción de Lahar quien sonreía de oreja a oreja como si de un maniático se tratase.

-¿Esto es suficiente?-pregunto el hombre de anteojos con una sonrisa zorruna mientras apuntaba al inmóvil peli rosado con su espada, al no recibir una respuesta por parte de los presentes continúo-¿Ahora creerás en mis palabras Makarov?- pregunto al ver como el pequeño anciano caminaba lentamente hasta donde estaba el peli rosado

-¿Abuelo?-pregunto Natsu al ver a una persona frente a él-espera, puedo explicarlo-dijo nervioso al ver al maestro con el rostro ensombrecido

-No hay nada que explicar-dijo Makarov serio

-¿Qué quieres…-trato de hablar pero fue cortado por el maestro quien trato de aplastarlo con uno de sus brazos en modo gigante, para su suerte sus reflejos le permitieron esquivar el golpe antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, sin embargo luego de esquivar el golpe del maestro Makarov fue golpeado a traición por la espalda con un bastón de hierro dejándolo incrustado en la pared

-¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?-pregunto el hombre de los anteojos al dragón de las sombras

-¿Que pruebas tienes contra mí?-pregunto serio y con enojo el mago de las sombras

-Estas en la grabación ¿Qué más quieres?-dijo Lahar con burla-hay una gran recompensa para quienes capturen a este par de ratas-dijo el hombre de anteojos sonriendo más que nunca

-Es una pena porque no te la darán-dijo el pelinegro poniéndose en posición de combate

-Eso último no era para ti-dijo con confianza el hombre

-¿Qué demo…-trato de contestar el pelinegro pero sin embargo un puño rodeado de luz se estrelló contra su cara

-¿Chicos que les pasa?-grito el caza dragones de fuego ante el comportamiento de sus amigos mientras trataba de recuperarse del golpe que le propuso Gajeel- ¿están diciéndome que le creen a esos idiotas y no a mí?

-"¿Qué nos pasa?" ¡Pues tratamos de deshacernos de ti, bastardo asesino!-grito con furia el mago de hielo- **Ice Make: Lance** -

-¡No puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuvimos resguardando a un traidor como tú! **Rugido del Dragón del Rayo** -

-¡Eres una basura, Salamander! **Rugido del Dragón de Hierro** -

-¡Aléjate de nosotros!-dijo la albina mayor en modo Satan Soul- **Demon Blast** -

-¡Ojala hubieras muerto en la torre del paraíso!-dijo con furia la peli roja reequipando una espada- **Cuchilla Demonio: Sakura Carmesí** -

Fue el grito de sus compañeros de gremio antes de lanzar un poderoso ataque combinado que dio de lleno al peli rosado dejándolo severamente herido mientras que por otro lado un rubio peleaba de manera salvaje contra un sorprendido Rogue

-Desgraciado-mascullo el rubio al ver como Rogue esquivaba su ataque-¡eras como mi hermano! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?!-grito con furia

-¡Yo no hice nada!-grito eufórico y a la vez ofendido el pelinegro

-¡Estabas en la grabación!-contesto el rubio asestándole un poderoso golpe en el rostro que lo mando al suelo-¡Ahora!-grito el rubio, dándole la señal a Olga para que hiciera su movimiento

-¡ARGHHHHHH!-gritaba el pelinegro al sentir como los rayos negros se esparcían por su cuerpo, propinándole un enorme dolor

-Al final no eres diferente a Rogue del futuro-dijo el rubio hastiado de la situación mientras veía como el dragón de las sombras se convulsionaba en el suelo gracias a los rayos negros de Olga

-Lu…Lucy…Happy-gimió débilmente el caza dragones de fuego en busca de su amiga y su hijo adoptivo para finalmente encontrarlos frente a él con una mirada de horror

-¡Aléjate de mí!-grito el felino antes de esconderse entre los brazos de su madre adoptiva

- **Ábrete puerta de leo Loki** -grito la rubia presa del pánico

-Hola Lucy ¿Qué necesitas?-saludo como siempre el peli naranja apareciendo en una nube de polvo para luego ver las caras serias de todos los presentes-Demonios ¿porque esas caras? ¿Alguien se murió?-pregunto en tono sarcástico pero ni él se esperó la respuesta que le darían

-Sí, fue la princesa Hisui y Natsu es el responsable-dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos-acaba con el Loki

El espíritu de leo quedo descolocado, el conocía bien a Natsu no podía creer que el fuera capaz de hacer algo semejante. Miro a los ojos del moribundo caza dragones que se encontraba tumbado frente a él y pudo identificar perfectamente que Natsu no era culpable

-N…no…puedo-respondió el león con voz temblorosa

-¡¿Porque no?!-grito la rubia al borde de las lagrimas

-¡Mira sus ojos!-grito el león-¡no son los ojos de un asesino!-

-¡Obedece!-grito la rubia

-Loki-susurro el peli rosado tratando de ponerse de pie

-Lo siento Natsu, no es personal-contesto el león de la misma forma que el peli rosado- **Regulus Impact** -grito el león mientras hacía aparecer un círculo mágico de sus manos para que de este saliera un gran león de energía que le dio de lleno al caza dragones peli rosado mandándolo a volar de una punta del gremio a la otra

Por su parte Rogue tampoco tenía la situación bajo control. Él estaba recibiendo una tremenda paliza por sus compañeros de gremio, golpes y patadas venían desde todas las direcciones logrando que el pelinegro no pudiera reaccionar ante sus atacantes. Minerva de un último golpe en el estómago mando al mago de las sombras de rodillas al piso mientras este reunía las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para tratar de no vomitar dado a la potencia de tal puñetazo, sin notar que el God Slayer del rayo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él.

-Déjenmelo a mí-dijo con voz seca el mago peli verde tomando del cuello al pelinegro-¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste animal!-grito con furia antes de estrellar su puño electrificado contra el rostro del pelinegro. Uno, dos, tres golpes después el peli verde mando a volar al pelinegro con un potente derechazo, haciendo que el mago de las sombras se estrelle contra el mago de fuego que acababa de recibir el Regulus de Loki para finalmente caer al suelo al borde de la inconsciencia

-Es hora de acabar con esto-dijo serio el Dragon Slayer del rayo mirando al maestro del gremio

-Si-secundo este

- **¡Fairy Law!** -gritaron ambos al unísono creando una esfera de luz en sus manos

-¿Esto es lo que harán?-mascullo el Dragneel en tono casi inaudible tratando de ponerse de pie bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes-¡¿les creerán a ellos en lugar del tipo que peleo con garras y dientes por ustedes?!-grito esta vez antes de suspirar-háganlo-dijo con voz calmada-pero si sobrevivo a lo que mi querida familia va a hacerme tengan por seguro de que volveré para vengarme-juro mostrando un brillo de venganza en sus ojos

-¡Cállate!-grito el rubio al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el Fairy Law contra el dúo de caza dragones

- **¡BAM!** -fue el sonido que propino la gran explosión de luz que acabo con la disputa entre los miembros de los gremios más fuertes y los magos renegados. Cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo divisar la imagen de los dos magos, ellos se encontraban gravemente heridos y por la potencia del ataque habían atravesado la pared y arrasado con varios árboles de la zona encontrándose ahora bajo la fría lluvia. Al ver esto la joven Wendy decidió salir afuera y tratar de curarlo, pues si no lo hacía estaba segura de que morirían ahí mismo. Al llegar hasta el lugar donde yacían los caza dragones se agacho entre ellos y empezó a curarlos mutuamente. Ella no quería creer en las palabras y en los hechos mostrados por esos hombres, se podría decir que ella confiaba plenamente en Natsu y sabía que él nunca sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa.

Mientras curaba a los magos se dispuso a analizar los daños que realmente resultaron ser bastante graves pero gracias a su magia, su vida ya no corría peligro o eso creía hasta que vio la bufanda que portaba el peli rosado, esta estaba completa y no rebanada a la mitad como la grabación la mostraba en ese instante Wendy supo que algo malo pasaba pero cuando quiso tomar la bufanda y demostrarle a sus amigos que el caza dragones era inocente su mano casi fue rebanada por la espada de aquel cruel hombre de anteojos

-Gracias pequeña no sé qué hubiéramos hecho si murieran, después de todo el rey los quiere vivos-dijo el hombre achinando los ojos y formando una sonrisa mientras dos guardias esposaban a los inconscientes dragones y los cargaban en un carruaje especializado para transportar prisioneros

-¡Esperen!-grito la joven Slayer del cielo tratando de alcanzar al peli rosado pero fue detenida por Erza quien la agarro por el vestido

-¡Aléjate de ellos!-

-¡Pero Erza-san!-

-¡Pero nada!-contesto la peli roja mientras veía como los soldados restantes y el hombre de anteojos subían al carruaje y se marchaban-no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es…por favor-dijo casi sollozando a lo que la peli azul respondió mirando hacia abajo apretando sus pequeños puños con furia

Luego de ese incidente los magos ya sin ánimos de celebrar trataron de reparar el agujero de la pared rápidamente para luego marcharse a sus respetivos hogares

 **Time Skip**

Lugar: Magnolia Gremio: Fairy Tail 11:35 hs

Luego de los incidentes del día anterior el gremio de Fairy Tail ya no se encontraba de humor para celebrar como siempre lo hacían, algunos seguían bastante enojados con el peli rosado y otros se sentían tristes ya que pensaban que Natsu los había estado usando para encubrir sus acciones, sin embargo no todos pensaban de la misma forma y la joven Wendy se encargaba de expresar su descontento hacia los demás magos

-¡Le digo que Natsu-san es inocente!-dijo la joven Wendy con furia a Gray que había empezado a hablar mal del peli rosado

-¡Maldición Wendy te estoy diciendo la verdad, ese bastardo de fuego solamente nos estaba usando, quien sabe que otras cosas haya hecho hasta ahora!-

-¡Gray-san!-grito la niña-¡no hable así de Natsu-san, él era su amigo!-

El mago de hielo chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos-ese bastardo hijo de puta no es mi amigo-respondió con enojo el mago de hielo hasta que…

- **¡PLAF!** -fue el sonido que se escuchó en todo el gremio y esto se debía a que Wendy le dio una poderosa bofetada al mago de hielo quien quedó perplejo y con la mano en la mejilla golpeada

-¡No aceptare las estupideces que dicen sobre él!-contesto la pequeña con la cara roja de furia

-¡Wendy!-grito Erza tratando de reprimir a la pequeña sin embargo esta no la escucho ni le prestó atención

-Natsu-san no nos traiciono…nosotros lo traicionamos a él-con esas palabras se levantó de la mesa y tomo un trabajo a lazar del tablero tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las constates reprimendas de Erza

-Wendy no puedes estar hablando enserio-dijo la rubia del gremio-¿Cómo es que aun puedes confiar en él si es un asesino?

-¡Cállate!-grito harta de la situación-¡todos aquí deberían creer en su inocencia, tú y Happy más que nadie! ¡Si no hubiera sido por él ustedes habrían murto hace años!-contesto dejando a la rubia de piedra

-¡Wendy ven aquí en este momento y discúlpate!-exigió la peli roja

-¡Tú no eres mi madre!-grito enojada la peli azul dejando a todos impactados al ver que se atreviera a retar a Erza. Sin decir ninguna otra palabra abandono el gremio. Una vez fuera del edificio comenzó a mirar el brillante cielo-Juro que lo encontrare donde sea que este, Natsu-san, y juntos demostraremos su inocencia-

Lugar: desconocido 15:21 hs Natsu POV

Desperté debido a un gran malestar que sentía en ese momento, tenía náuseas y estaba seguro de que devolvería el almuerzo en ese lugar. Cuando finalmente desperté por completo pude ver que estaba en lugar algo extraño ya que tanto el piso como las paredes y el techo estaban hechos de hierro, a mi lado estaba Rogue ese tipo que enfrente en los grandes juegos mágicos. Al verlo más detenidamente me di cuenta de que estaba esposado, y casi desnudo a excepción de sus pantalones, también parecía tener signos de malestar al igual que yo, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos en un medio de trasporte.

Trate de ayudarlo pero cuando quise hacerlo me di cuenta de que mis manos también estaban esposadas y había sido despojado de mi ropa al igual que Rogue solo que conservando mi bufanda atada a mi cintura, al menos respetaron esto que es lo único que me dejo mi padre Igneel antes de desaparecer. Después de revisar mi indumentaria comencé a explorar con la vista el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos y al hacerlo pude divisar a por lo menos cinco personas con armaduras y diferentes tipos de armas, en ese momento todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a mi cabeza acompañados con un mar de emociones, me sentía traicionado ¿y cómo no estarlo? Dado a que mi supuesta familia me había cortado, electrocutado y casi pulverizado con tal de entregarme a estos tipos, la única que se preocupó por mí fue Wendy y no mis amigos de toda la vida pero lo que más me hirió fue que usaran el Fairy Law contra mí y Rogue, ese hechizo solo sirve contra quienes el mago que lo utilice considere enemigos ¿tan rápido creyeron en ellos y no en mí?

Los odio…los odio a todos, desde los bastardos que me incriminaron en todo esto y más que todo a los imbéciles que deberían haberme apoyado en vez de darme la espalda, yo les di todo y ellos me pagaron de esta forma pero me encargare de ellos una vez que salga de aquí pero primero que nada debería averiguar si la princesa está a salvo, algo me dice que esto es mucho más complejo de lo que parece.

Al estar perdido en mis pensamientos no pude notar que mi único amigo en esta situación estaba despertando hasta que me llamo en voz baja

-Natsu-me llamo-tenemos que escapar de aquí, estos tipos no tienen buenas intenciones-dijo en forma tranquila pero sin embargo pude notar la desesperación en sus ojos

-Tienes razón-respondí pero mi cuerpo se sentía demasiado débil debido a las constantes nauseas que me atacaban-¿tienes algún plan?-pregunte solo para recibir una respuesta negativa

-¿También tienes nauseas?-me pregunto a lo que yo asentí, esta maldita enfermedad de movimiento podría costarnos la vida-Natsu haz un esfuerzo, tenemos que acabar con estos tipos antes de que sea tarde-

-Está bien-respondí-tu a los de la izquierda y yo a los de la derecha-dije yo a lo que el asintió

-1; 2; 3 ¡ya!-grite y al momento de hacerlo tanto yo como Rogue nos levantamos a una velocidad sobrehumana y arremetimos contra los guardias que se veían bastante sorprendidos, el primero en ponerse frente a mi recibió un duro cabezazo que lo dejo nocaut, el segundo trato de enfrentarme en un combate mano a mano eso si yo seguía esposado así que él tenía una ligera ventaja sobre mí. Lanzo un puñetazo tratando de golpearme en el rostro pero no contaba con que yo me moviera a un lado para esquivar el golpe y contrarrestarlo con un potente rodillazo en el plexo solar, (la boca del estómago) finalmente me encontré con el último guardia quien se veía muy confiado cuando tomo su espada y empezó a tratar de cortarme. Debo admitirlo el tipo era muy habilidoso a la hora de utilizar un arma, yo no podía acercarme pues cuando lo intentaba recibía un corte en el cuerpo fue entonces cuando ese tipo me arrincono literalmente contra la espada y la pared, pensé que acabaría conmigo pero en ese momento Rogue apareció por detrás de él y le dio una buena patada en las bolas haciendo que el tipo callera al piso como un saco de papas. Reí para mis adentros en ese momento pero cuando quise agradecerle a Rogue por su ayuda un tipo salto sobre él y le clavo una espada en la espalda cerca de los omoplatos así que, sin dudarlo, salte sobre él y mordí su cuello con fuerza y rabia mientras el sujeto gritaba para que me detuviera pero yo no le hice caso, al contrario, mordí con más fuerza el cuello de aquel sujeto hasta que sentí como la sangre inundaba mi boca.

Rogue me separo de él y de repente las náuseas volvieron a atacarme, con la adrenalina del momento se me habían olvidado. Sentía ganas de vomitar y no sabía si era por mi enfermedad de movimiento o por haberme tragado la sangre de aquel infeliz.

Cuando todo termino ambos miramos a través de los barrotes del carruaje y lo que vimos nos dejó sorprendidos, montañas y un frondoso bosque era el paisaje que teníamos en ese momento

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte con voz entrecortada

-No lo sé pero debemos salir de aquí antes de que esos idiotas despierten-dijo mi compañero

Sin embargo con esas gruesas paredes de hierro no iba a ser posible escapar dado a que las esposas nos quitaban nuestra magia pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea, recogí la espada de uno de esos sujetos y corte las cadenas de Rogue

-Desaparece-le dije-tú puedes convertirte en una sombra y escapar-

-No te dejare-contesto-estamos juntos en esto-dijo antes de cortar mis esposas, me sentía aliviado al saber que no estaba solo en esta difícil situación

- **Rugido del Dragón de Fuego** -grite mientras el gran torrente de fuego derretía el metal que nos mantenía cautivos, al hacerlo pude ver que estábamos al borde de un barranco que terminaba en un rio, mire a Rogue y el asintió dándome la señal para que ambos saltáramos.

 **Time Skip**

Lugar: Desconocido 21:15 hs

En la orilla de un rio en el interior de un frondoso bosque un peli rosado despertaba junto a un herido pelinegro. Parecía que llevaban mucho tiempo dormidos pues el sol ya había desaparecido para ser remplazado por la brillante luna

-Maldición-mascullo el peli rosado tratando de levantarse solo para volver a caer al lodo

-Natsu-dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba al mago de fuego por debajo de los hombros y lo ayudaba a salir del agua-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pero por lo que veo tu no-contesto señalando la herida de su espalda

-¿Esto?-dijo señalando a su espalda-no es nada-

-Si lo es, por suerte no es una herida mortal pero podrías morir si se infecta-respondió seriamente-yo puedo curarte pero te aviso de antemano que te dolerá como el infierno-

-Maldición-mascullo el mago de las sombras-está bien-contesto mientras se sentaba en el tronco de un árbol caído a la orilla del rio

-Aprieta los dientes-dijo el mago de fuego encendiendo su mano

-Argh-se quejó el pelinegro al sentir el fuego en su espalda-aun no entiendo como quedamos envueltos en todo esto-soltó de la nada

-Yo tampoco lo sé-suspiro el peli rosado-pero ahora tiene sentido-dijo mientras terminaba de curar a su compañero

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto extrañado el pelinegro

-Cuando volvía al gremio luego de entrenar fui atacado por varios sujetos enmascarados con espadas y cuchillos, no fueron mucha molestia al final acabe derrotándolos a todos pero durante la pelea solo peleaban de a uno o en el mayor de los caso de a tres con un único objetivo: mi pecho-comento suspirando-al final uno logro cortarme, supongo que era para esto aunque no sé qué es lo que ganan inculpándonos de esto-

-Yo tampoco lo sé pero deberíamos investigar que está sucediendo antes de que lo que nos pasó a nosotros le pase a alguien más-dijo el pelinegro con la mano en el mentón

-Tienes razón-respondió el peli rosado-odiaría que esto le pasara a Wendy o alguna otra persona inocente-

-Lo entiendo-respondió el azabache-por donde crees que deberíamos empezar-

-Por Crocus-respondió sin vacilar alertando al pelinegro

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? La gran mayoría de caballeros de la runa están en Crocus-pregunto inseguro

-Lo sé, por eso primero debemos asegúranos de ser lo suficientemente poderosos como para enfrentarnos a un gran puñado de ellos pero la razón principal es encontrar a la princesa-

-¿La princesa? ¿Para que la quieres?-pregunto confundido el azabache

-Mentiría si dijera que no estoy preocupado por ella, pero la verdadera razón es para demostrar que somos inocentes-dijo el peli rosado empezando a caminar hacia el bosque junto con el pelinegro. Por unos minutos ambos compartieron unos minutos de silencio hasta que el peli rosado volvió a hablar-Oye… ¿crees que él tenga familia?-

-¿Quién?-pregunto el azabache mirando la espalda del caza dragones mientras sus fosas nasales empezaban a percibir el aroma de la sal

-E…el tipo que ma…mate en el carruaje ¿crees que tendrá familia?-tartamudeo el mago de fuego

El mago de las sombras dudo al principio pero después trato de responder a la pregunta de su amigo-…no lo sé…-volvió a dudar-pero gracias a eso yo estoy vivo ahora, debes entender que ahora que somos fugitivos muchas personas trataran de matarnos. Por eso ahora cuidare tu espalda y tú la mía, estamos juntos en esto-

-Gracias amigo-contesto el peli rosa sin detener su camino-significa mucho pero de ser posible me gustaría tratar de no volver a matar a nadie-

-…habrán veces que será necesario-contesto el azabache

-Lo sé- respondió el peli rosado

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que el peli rosado volvió a hablar-Je nunca pensé que eso pasara por mi mente-dijo de la nada

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto arqueando una ceja

El mago de fue sonrió antes de contestar con vos seria y grave -Cuando esto termine voy a acabar con Fairy Tail-

 **Bueno gente hasta acá el cap. de hoy espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews si les gustaron mis efectos de sonido marca acme además de que siempre ayudan a continuar. Si tienen preguntas no duden en hacerlas y yo las responderé, espero que pasen unas felices fiestas y para los lectores de mi otra historia "La Furia del Dragón" estén atentos que dentro de poco (espero) estará el próximo capítulo sin más que decir.**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy buenas a todos amigos, me alegro de volver a verlos (¿?) (Chiste malo).**

 **Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en actualizar? Pues la verdad es que tuve un gran, gran, enooooorme bloqueo :´v y sumándole el asunto de la escuela y temas personales de siempre pues se me hizo muy difícil escribir. Pero basta de excusas, lo importante es que aquí estoy y con una nueva actualización. Espero que les guste!**

 **Habiendo aclarado esto empecemos el cap no sin antes dar las gracias a sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, así que gracias a Matias356, miguel puentedejesus, diegodax1, WolfCerberus, E.N.D y a diego234. Bien habiendo aclarado esto, comenzamos.**

 **Ni Fairy Tail Ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Fugitivos

-¡Corran!-

-¡Los tenemos!-

Gritos seguidos de ruidosas explosiones resonaban por todo lo ancho del bosque

-¡Los estamos siguiendo!-grito un hombre a su lacrima-¡Están yendo hacia su posición, grupo B prepárense!-

-¡Recibido!-

Natsu no presto atención a esto simplemente siguió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, sosteniendo a un herido Rogue sobre sus hombros.

 **Flashback**

Luego de haber escapado del transporte que los llevaría hacia su encarcelación y posible ejecución, ambos slayers se encaminaron hacia la capital de Crocus, con intención de descifrar que es lo que había pasado y porque habían sido acusados injustamente. Caminaron durante varios días, parando solamente para dormir y cazar algo para comer. Ambos magos prefirieron viajar de noche y descansar de día, tratando de mantener un perfil bajo a la hora de moverse.

-No hagas ruido-susurro Rogue escondido entre las sombras, junto a Natsu quien estaba detrás de un arbusto

-Es la tercera caravana que vemos en el día-dijo Natsu viendo a los soldados y magos del consejo cargar distintas cosas a un carruaje

-No solo son magos del consejo, también hay caballeros de la guardia real-señalo el mago pelinegro observando a unos caballeros de armadura dorada

-Deberíamos esperar a que se vayan para seguir-

-Temo que eso es imposible-una tercera voz interrumpió la conversación de los magos. Al voltear, los slayers pudieron divisar a un hombre de tez morena y cabello castaño, vestido con un pantalón de vestir, zapatos negros y camisa blanca

-Maldito ¿Quién eres?-gruño entre dientes el dragón de las sombras

-¡Su peor pesadilla!-con una sonrisa macabra mientras juntaba los dedos de su mano en forma de pistola- **¡Lanza De Luz!** -un pequeño laser blanco fue disparado desde la punta de sus dedos, atravesando el hombro del mago de las sombras

-¡ARGH!-gruño con dolor el pelinegro antes de caer inconsciente debido al dolor

-¡Maldito!-grito Natsu lanzando una gran llamarada hacia el hombre, quien se protegió del ataque cruzando los brazos frente al rostro, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros-¡pagaras por eso!-grito con furia mientras sus ojos empezaban a teñirse de rojo

-No lo creo-respondió con tranquilidad el hombre-muchachos, a ellos- en ese momento, los mismos magos y caballeros que vieron hace un momento saltaron sobre ellos

-Mierda-mascullo el peli rosado cargando a Rogue sobre su hombro, antes de empezar a correr

 **Fin del Flashback**

Natsu continúo corriendo por el bosque, esquivando ráfagas de magia, disparos y pequeñas explosiones hasta llegar a un pequeño claro sin árboles.

-¡Ahora!-grito uno de los magos detrás de ellos haciendo que una docena de caballeros saltaran de las ramas de los árboles, frenándole el paso al dragon slayer

-No tienen escapatoria-dijo el hombre de cabello castaño con una sonrisa zorruna-vendrán con nosotros, por las buenas o por las malas-

-¡Olvídalo!-gruño el peli rosado con furia

-Como quieras. Muchachos-sonriendo perversamente-quiero sus cabezas-

El castaño dio la orden y los caballeros no dudaron en cumplir su orden.

Natsu fue rápido y logro esquivar el primer corte al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer al pelinegro, todo justo a tiempo para contraatacar con un puñetazo en el rostro

-¡Gaaahhhhhh!-uno de los caballeros movía su espada frenéticamente tratando de asestar un golpe mortal, sin embargo, el peli rosado era muy ágil. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano libre, el mago de fuego sujeto la hoja del arma antes de golpear al caballero con una patada en el pecho, provocando que el hombre cayera fuertemente al suelo.

Natsu dio un rápido giro y, con el mango del arma, golpeo en la cabeza a un guardia que venía en carrera, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

-¡Quédate quieto!-grito furioso un hombre tratando de cortarlo mientras que Natsu utilizaba la espada para defenderse. Tenía que admitirlo, el tipo tenía maestría con la espada cada corte o golpe lanzado con la única intención de incapacitarlo o directamente matarlo. Natsu bloqueo un corte vertical con ayuda del arma antes de entablar un feroz combate de espadachines casi expertos, el hombre con su maestría y años de entrenamiento y Natsu con su habilidad y suerte pura. Pero el hombre no era un espadachín en vano y rápidamente esquivo el espadazo proporcionado por el slayer antes de dar un paso hacia adelante y apuñalar el hombro del slayer.

El peli rosado rugió de dolor, antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás sosteniendo su herida, siendo rodeado lentamente por los caballeros y magos del consejo

-Eso es todo Salamander. ¡Entréguense!- grito el castaño con desdén, admirando al herido peli rosado y al castaño herido a sus pie.

Natsu maldijo en su mente mientras veía a cuatro de los hombres sostener un pequeño artefacto de forma cuadrática y arrogarla al piso justo frente a ellos. De los artefactos salió una especie de cortina de luz carmesí, la cual se unió a la de los otros artefactos formando un perfecto cuadrado alrededor de los magos fugitivos y los guardias.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-demando en un rugido el mago de fuego con su mano aun sobre su herida, por donde se estaba filtrando sangre que terminaba por caer en el suelo y manchar la yerba de un tono carmesí

-Esto, pequeño imbécil, es el nuevo prototipo de barrera mágica del consejo-explico el castaño extendiendo los brazos-¡Siéntete afortunado! Eres el primero en usarlo en el campo después de las pruebas; aunque solo funcione con magos de bajo calibre, contigo funcionara bastante bien-sonrió el hombre con malicia.

-¡Sácanos de aquí, bastardo!-volvió a gritar antes de empezar a correr hacia el castaño, sin embargo, las llamas en sus puños nunca aparecieron y el castaño fácilmente esquivo el golpe antes de devolverle el favor con un puñetazo en el estómago, provocando que Natsu callera al suelo de rodillas

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-se carcajeo el hombre antes de sostener la cabeza entre sus manos y estrellarla contra su rodilla, provocando que el peli rosa se fuera de espaldas al piso-¡Los archivos tenían razón, eres un idiota!-volvió a decir el hombre antes de tomar un rostro totalmente serio-esta barrera no permite que nadie dentro de ella pueda hacer magia aunque supongo que ya lo habrás descubierto ¿no?- rio mientras volvía a patear el rostro del Dragneel al mismo tiempo que los soldados restantes ingresaban en la barrera y tomaban a Rogue del suelo

-Desgraciado ¿Qué quieren?-dijo el Dragneel con voz cansada

-A ustedes y su particular condición-

El slayer no entendía lo que sucedía y el dolor de cabeza no hacía nada para ayudarlo-"¿ _Condición_?" "¿ _De_ _qué_ _condición_ _está_ _hablando_?"- una patada en el abdomen logro traerlo a la tierra nuevamente. Intento levantarse pero otra patada en el torso se lo impidió; un mundo de dolor inundo sus sentidos mientras todos los soldados comenzaban a golpearlo en el suelo, como si de un simple perro se tratase-¡Alto!-los golpes no cesaron, solo aumentaba más y más-¡Deténganse!-grito cubriéndose como podía, viendo de reojo como algunos soldados tomaban el cuerpo del inconsciente Rogue.

-" _ **mátalos**_ "-

-¡Déjenlo en paz!-

-" _ **mátalos**_ "-

-¡No lo toquen malditos!-

-" _ **asesínalos**_ "-

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!-

-" _ **no**_ _**merecen**_ _**vivir**_ -

-¡Déjenos en **paaaaaaaz**!- de repente, todo se volvió rojo

 **Time Skip**

Despertó sintiendo como gotas de algún líquido le empapaban la cara. Trato de encorvarse lentamente pero su cabeza dolía demasiado, dificultándole enormemente la tarea. Volvió a intentarlo y esta vez logro conseguir su cometido, justo antes de comenzar a ver el entorno a su alrededor; el claro estaba totalmente carbonizado, la tierra era completamente negra al igual que los huesos y restos de los soldados que se encontraban con ellos anteriormente, árboles y algunos animales aún se encontraban siendo incinerados por unas extrañas llamas negras que se negaban a extinguirse, aun cuando el agua de lluvia caía con furia sobre ellas.

No sabía que había pasado y tratar de recordarlo solo empeoraba su jaqueca. El persistente olor a carne quemada lleno sus sentidos, provocándole arcadas que no se dio el gusto de guardar, vaciando su estómago ahí mismo.

Limpiándose la boca con el brazo comenzó a ver a su alrededor encontrando al pelinegro totalmente a salvo a unos cuantos metro de él. Se acercó hasta él, preguntándose cómo es que se salvó de morir quemado por las llamas negras. Lentamente el peli rosa lo cargo en su espalda y comenzó a adentrarse a paso calmado en el bosque.

Las horas pasaron y la tormenta no amainaba sino todo lo contrario, caía con más furia y fuerza sobre ellos, como si tratara de aplastarlos contra la maleza del bosque. Tenía que darse prisa, tenía que encontrar un lugar para refugiarse de la tormenta pues si bien él era capaz de mantenerse aislado y caliente gracias a su magia el caza dragones de las sombras no contaba con la misma suerte. Como si de un mensaje de alguna clase de deidad se tratase, el peli rosado logro distinguir un pequeño establo o granero de entre todos los árboles, arbustos y gotas de lluvia, al cual rápidamente se dirigieron.

Al entrar al lugar el peli rosado procedió a depositar a Rogue sobre un confortable colchón de heno antes de cobijarlo con una pequeña cobija improvisada con heno y paja para ayudar a mantenerlo en calor.

Sentándose a su lado, Natsu comenzó a repasar en su cabeza los sucesos que lo habían llevado hasta esa situación; primero tuvo que esconderse para evitar a la horda de soldados que rondaban por los alrededores, luego de eso tuvo que pelear por su vida contra ellos hasta el momento de ser apaleado casi hasta la muerte para finalmente caer inconsciente, solamente para despertar y ver un montón de cadáveres carbonizados con nada más ni nada menos que sus llamas. Decir que el joven estaba shockeado era subestimar la situación, muchas emociones comenzaron a remolinarse dentro del estómago del slayer; miedo: principalmente de sí mismo, no sabía que le había pasado pero si estaba seguro de que era el responsable y temía que pasara de nuevo. Arrepentimiento: eran sus enemigos, por supuesto, pero no estaba seguro de si todos merecían la muerte. Odio: hacia la situación, hacia su supuesta familia y principalmente hacia el responsable de todo este embrollo.

Ya un poco más calmado, el peli rosado procedió a sentarse cerca de Rogue teniendo solo dos objetivos en su mente; cuidar de su compañero y sobrevivir. Luego de eso, sin más, quedo dormido presa del cansancio que lo acechaba.

Pero aunque su cuerpo descansara no quiere decir que en su cabeza sucediera lo mismo…

Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, sin reconocer el lugar en donde estaba. Parecían ser las ruinas de una antigua civilización, entre ellas podía distinguir lo que antaño fueron muros, edificios y estructuras casi totalmente cubiertas con vegetación. El slayer no sabía que estaba sucediendo, hace apenas un segundo estaba con Rogue en el cobertizo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba allí, sea donde sea. Se pellizco con fuerza en el brazo confirmando que, en efecto, esto no era un simple sueño como cualquier otro pero, si no lo era, entonces ¿de qué se trataba?

Sin nada más que hacer, Natsu comenzó a vagar por las ruinas y admirar el paisaje que se presentaba a su alrededor. Camino por lo que parecieron ser horas, recorriendo los paisajes desolados y las calles derruidas sin sabes que esperar o que encontrar hasta que…

-Pacifico, ¿no?-

El tiempo pareció detenerse, quedarse congelado en el espacio.

Esa voz, esa única voz…solo la había escuchado una vez en toda su vida pero le era imposible olvidarse de aquella voz, tan tranquila y tan poderosa al mismo tiempo.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Natsu-

El nombrado no podía creer lo que veía, frente a él se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Zeref.

No entendía ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Por qué a él? Y ¿Por qué ahora?

-Veo que tienes muchas preguntas-una pequeña sonrisa adorno el rostro del mago oscuro-pero temo que aún no es momento de responderlas-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Natsu adoptando una mirada seria

-Parece que nunca cambiaras-dijo el pelinegro con una mirada seria-sabes muy bien donde estamos, has vivido en este lugar-

Natsu permaneció callado, analizando las palabras del mago oscuro quien aún mantenía la misma expresión fría que acostumbraba. Algo no estaba bien, lo sentía desde el fondo de sus entrañas, no sabía el que pero estaba seguro de que algo grande se aproximaba

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Te estas volviendo más perspicaz-sonrió nuevamente-solo quiero advertirte. Debes tener cuidado de ahora en adelante-

Natsu frunció el ceño, tanto misterio le estaba molestando y él no era del tipo de persona que se caracterizara por ser paciente.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres decir?!-

-La historia que sabes, la que todos saben, no es la verdadera historia. Por ahora solo puedo decirte que no todos son lo que aparentan, en especial los cercanos a ti-

-¡¿Qué carajo es lo que quieres decir?! ¡Escúpelo de una vez!-Natsu ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de tantas vueltas

-No puedes manejar la verdad, aún no, hasta que los tres estemos juntos nuevamente-

-¿Los tres?-

-Nos veremos pronto Natsu, cuídate, y recuerda: no confíes en nadie solo en la familia-

Los rayos de luz comenzaron a filtrarse por las cortinas de la rustica habitación donde se encontraba descansando en ese momento, no era un hotel de cinco estrellas pero la estructura de madera combinada con los adornos y muebles de apariencia rustica le daban un toque bastante acogedor. Mientras esto sucedía, la luz que entraba por las ventanas de la habitación comenzó a posarse sobre los ojos del durmiente dragon slayer, haciendo que comenzará a despertar. Mientras esto sucedía, la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse lenta y casi silenciosamente, dejando ver la silueta de lo que parecía ser una mujer que se acercaba lentamente hacia la cama.

Poco a poco, el dragon slayer comenzó a despertar, sintiéndose bastante confundido al ver a su alrededor. Justo en ese momento logro ver a la mujer que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, sacando algo de entre sus ropas y acercándolo peligrosamente a su cara. El pánico lo invadió por completo y su cuerpo reacciono sujetando la muñeca de la mujer.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- grito con fuerza antes de retroceder sobre la cama y caer de espaldas al llegar al final de la misma, cabe decir que esta acción genero la atención de las demás personas que habitaban la casa.

-¡Carla!-grito un hombre de aparentes 40 años al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación y se posicionaba junto a la mujer de la misma edad-¡maldito ingrato! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarle así a mi esposa?!-

-Mardk tranquilízate- señalo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto amablemente mientras se acercaba al confundido slayer

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estamos?-

Tranquilo chico- la mujer sonrió amablemente-tu amigo está en la otra habitación-y como de una especie de conjuro se tratase, el mago peli rosa desapareció del lugar, dejando a los adultos solos en la habitación.

-¡Aún no sé porque decidiste meter a ese par de vagabundos a la casa!-dijo el hombre rompiendo el silencio

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No son vagabundos ni delincuentes!-grito la mujer antes de soltar un suspiro y hacer una mueca de tristeza mientras tomaba el termómetro en sus manos-solo son chiquillos asustados-

Natsu no perdió el tiempo y en menos de un segundo salió disparado tras el rastro del pelinegro, encontrándolo en la habitación continua siendo cuidado por una joven de aparentes veinte años la cual se sorprendió al verlo entrar de esa forma pero nuevamente volvió a sonreírle, al mismo tiempo que atendía las heridas del mago de las sombras

-Oh, hola. Me alegro de ver que estas bien-sonrió con dulzura

-¿Quien…eres?-

-Mi hija-una voz masculina interrumpió en la escena, al voltear, Natsu pudo apreciar que se trataba del mismo hombre de antes, quien se encontraba acompañado por la que parecía ser su esposa.

Dado a su reacción al despertar, el slayer no pudo apreciar la apariencia de ninguna de las personas en el lugar; el hombro parecía tener alrededor de cuarenta años, vestido con una camisa blanca, arremangada hasta los codos, unos pantalones de tirantes y unas botas de trabajo. El hombre tenía el cabello negro oscuro, acompañado por una barba naciente en su mentón y un ceño completamente fruncido.

La mujer a su lado aparentaba la misma edad, estaba vestida con una falta larga color gris, una camisa rosa y un delantal blanco. Poseía un hermoso cabello rubio y unos brillantes ojos azules, casi tan brillantes como la sonrisa que siempre esbozaba.

La hija de la recién descubierta pareja parecía ser algo así como una mezcla de ambos adultos; la joven de no más de veinte años tenía un largo y hermoso cabello rubio, ojos completamente negros al igual que su padre y una muy amistosa sonrisa, probablemente de parte de su madre. La joven vestía un vestido sencillo completamente blanco, el cual hacia resaltar su esbelta figura a la perfección.

-Lo preguntare una vez más ¿Quién demonios eres?-el hombre se acercaba peligrosamente al mago de fuego quien por reflejo retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡Mardk ya déjalo en paz!-interrumpió la mujer nuevamente antes de volver a dirigirse al mago-mi nombre es Carla y este amargado es mi esposo, Mardk, nosotros los encontramos heridos en el granero y atendimos sus heridas-

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!-agradeció el peli rosado con una gran sonrisa

-No tienes que agradecernos, es mi deber como enfermera ayudar a quienes lo necesiten-dijo la Carla con una sonrisa la cual, poco a poco, se fue borrando-pero…para que podamos ayudarlos de verdad necesito saber ¿Qué fue lo que los ataco?-

La expresión de la mujer cambio por completo, reemplazando su semblante tranquilo y amable por uno totalmente frio y serio. Natsu sabía que no tenía muchas salidas, la mirada de la mujer exigía una respuesta inmediata y parecía que no se iría sin ella pero claro, nunca era tan sencillo ¿Cómo se supone que iba a explicarla a una mujer que acababa de conocer que estaban siendo buscados por el supuesto asesinato de una persona tan importante como la princesa de Fiore.

-Mocoso-la voz del hombre volvió a sacarlo de su reflexión interna-responde-

Estaban contra las cuerdas y su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora para elaborar una respuesta coherente que pudiera sacarlos de ese problema.

-Nosotros…-pero parece que el universo se puso del lado de nuestros queridos protagonistas por el momento.

-Huíamos-una nueva voz tomo protagonismo en la escena. Todos, al instante, giraron hacia la dirección de la voz solo para ver al pelinegro sentado en la cama.

-¿Eh? ¿Te encuentras bien? No deberías esforzarte mucho- dijo rápidamente la rubia menor mientras colocaba la mano en la frente del slayer, obteniendo un casi desapercibido sonrojo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-respondió este antes de levantarse y darle una reverencia a los adultos-muchas gracias por cuidar de nosotros, lamento haberle causado problemas-

Ambas mujeres dieron una sonrisa amable gracias a esto pero no podía decir lo mismo que el hombre de la casa, quien solo frunció el ceño en disgusto, al mismo tiempo que Carla volvía a adoptar un semblante serio.

-¿Huían? ¿De quién?-

-Nuestro padre-respondió rápidamente el pelinegro, fingiendo una expresión de dolor-Nunca fue una persona atenta. Se la pasaba en los bares luego de la muerte de nuestra madre-

No sabía como pero en unos pocos segundos su cerebro había elaborado una mentira que podría salvarles el pellejo, o al menos por ahora. Cabe decir que esa pequeña invención logro conmover ligeramente a las féminas aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Mardk ya que su rostro se mostraba estoico.

-¿Cómo…murió su madre?-pregunto con cautela la rubia menor. Cabe decir que esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa al mago de las sombras, quien rápidamente busco apoyo en el peli rosado

-Dando a luz-respondió rápidamente el slayer-luego de años de haberse distanciado de nosotros, nuestro padre comenzó a ser mucho más agresivo. Quisimos enfrentarlo pero… solo empeorábamos la situación-

-Hasta que finalmente nos cansamos de tener que lidiar con él-termino Rogue antes de intentar levantarse solo para ser detenido por la rubia menor

-No debes moverte, no hasta que te hayas recuperado-comento con preocupación

-Erika tiene razón. Debes hacer reposo hasta sanar completamente-opino Carla con preocupación

-No queremos causarles problemas-se apresuró a responder el pelinegro

-Tonterías, estamos más que dispuestos a ayudarlos- respondió la mayor con una sonrisa sincera-pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que quieran-

-Ya veo. Gracias por su hospitalidad-sonrió el pelinegro antes de hacer una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, acción que fue imitada por el mago de fuego.

Ambos sonreían muy gratamente, por fin parecía que habían encontrado un escondite temporal y las personas dueñas del lugar no parecían tener malas intenciones. Quizá, solo quizá, este pudiera ser un nuevo comienzo para ellos.

-Por cierto- interrumpió el hombre-aún no me han dicho su nombre-

-Iroi, Iroi Beltrand-dijo rápidamente Rogue sin dejar de sonreír, no es que le gustara mentirle a sus salvadores pero era necesario si quería que todo se mantuviera calmado.

-¿Y el tuyo mocoso?-pregunto con seriedad aunque había un tono de furia en sus palabras.

-…Igneel, Igneel Beltrand-

 **Y bueno gente, hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, sé que piensan que es demasiado corto pero la verdad es que este capítulo as algo así como una introducción a la nueva vida que deben afrontar Natsu y Rogue como fugitivos.**

 **Ahora si gente si vienen cosas grandes, como algunos han notado quiero darle un toque más oscuro a esta historia; presentando un escenario completamente crudo de ahora en adelante. Quiero plasmar varios aspectos en esta historia, como por ejemplo la falsedad, las mentiras, la verdadera cara de las cosas y sobre todo, lo que es capaz de hacer el ser humano cuando es llevado a sus límites. Aunque esto solo sea a largo plazo.**

 **Bueno, cambiando de tema, lamento decirles que no responderé ninguna pregunta que pueda provocar spoilers; dejando esas fuera de lugar responderé a cualquier pregunta ya sea un pm o un review.**

 **E.N.D: la verdad es que si, habrá parejas pero créeme que nadie se enterara hasta que el momento llegue jaja. Habrá que esperar para ver.**

 **Habiendo dicho esto, nos leemos luego!**


End file.
